Sei
Sei is a main character is the manga series Love Mode. Character History Sei debuts in volume 10 of the series. After having sex with his girlfriend, he proceeds to return home before he gets in trouble for not being in his dorm. As his girlfriend gets mad because he is leaving, Sei states he hates girls who are clingy when he is done with them. As he returns to his dorm, Sei comes across Sensei Okabe's room. When he looks into the window he sees his sensei masturbating alone and is intrigued as he has never seen another guy do it. When he gets the chance of being alone with Okabe, Sei questions him as to whether or not he has a girlfriend and questions the kind of sex Okabe would have. Later, Sei is seen with his girlfriend, with his shirt off as she is performing oral sex on him. However, because his mind is still on Sensei Okabe, he is not enjoying himself and tells his girlfriend she is imagining things when she states he is not acting like himself. On his way to his dorm, Sei spies on Sensei only to ne discovered doing so outside his window. Sensei allows him into his bedroom where Sei antagonizes him with the fact that he has seen his masterbate, and states he will not reveal this to anyone if Sensei masterbates for him, which Okabe denies. Sei grabs Okabe's crotch and forces a kiss between them and questions himself as to why he enjoyed the kiss. Sei strips Okabe of his pants and begins to stroke him, making Okabe cry, but taunting him by stating it felt so good it made him cry. When Okabe asks Sei why is he doing this Sei replies that it is just an outlet for him, and that he only means torture out of it. Sei positions himself on Okabe as he says this and penetrates his Sensei forcefully. The following morning, Okabe simply tells Sei he should return to his dorm before the other students wake up. Sensei's calm demeanor unravels Sei, making him cry as he realizes the reason he raped him was because he was only a child. Trivia * Sei debuts at the end of Volume 10 and makes no further appearances afterwards, making him the main character of the series with the least amount of appearances and because he appeared in a side-story, plays no major role to the main story. * Sei is the only male protagonist and main character of the series to be seen having sex with a female. He is seen having oral sex with a girl in Volume 10. ** This is due to the fact that nearly every male in the series is homosexual. Aoe Reiji is bisexual, but has never been seen sexually with a female in the series. * It is unknown if Okabe is Sei's male love interest after he was raped, or if Sei ever pursued sexual encounters with men. He states that homosexuality would normally gross him, but if was never made clear if he fell in love with Okabe. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Love Mode Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Bisexual Males Category:Shirtless Males Category:Villains